The Warren's troubles
by Cerberuswolf
Summary: Katt couldn't sleep, so she walked out to her patio to think about the problems plaguing her since their journey. She wasn't alone outside her house, though.


Hello and thank you for deciding to read this story. This is an older story that I did forget to post when I had done it, but this fandom I don't easily post. This story will actually be the first story from the Breath of Fire series that I will be posting, though I have actually made quite a few stories for it.  
This was part of a thirty day challenge I had done on another app and it was rather rushed for that day, but it did come out relatively well considering. I am actually thinking of making this into a chapter story, though I'm not exactly certain I really want to right now, so it will stay a one-shot for now that will have the caption that it is still in progress.  
I do hope you like it and leave a review if you would like to. I love hearing from people who can tell me where I need to improve and where I did good.

I do not own Breath of Fire, Capcom does. I am just a fan of most of their games and constantly write stories about what I think should happen.

30 Day Challenge  
Day 26- companion  
Breath of Fire 2  
Rating: T  
Genre: General/friendship  
Warnings: I guess there is a little bit of spoilers for the game, but it's not a lot.

Prompt #117

You wake up and can't get back to sleep, so you go out onto the balcony/patio to think.

Katt was always one to never have trouble sleeping, but this night was a little different. In the evening, after a fulfilling dinner by herself, she curled up on her bed for some rest. Unfortunately, it was evading her and she stared at the wall in hopes it would help sleep overcome her.

-Why can't I sleep? I'm tired enough, - She thought, still staring at the wall. Her tail flicked in annoyance as a yawn crept up on her. After an hour of staring at the wall, she closed her eyes and curled up a little more; that helped her to finally sleep.

She was jolted awake, sweat pouring from her temples and her fur on end. She suddenly felt like her life was threatened, but she didn't exactly know why.  
Once she finally calmed down, she stretched and slowly crawled out of bed, already feeling awake. She looked out the window and noticed it was still dark outside; she estimated it to be around one or two in the morning, which was unusual for her. She usually woke up between seven to nine in the morning.  
She huffed, wondering why she only got three hours of sleep. She then wondered about the nightmare she had, but the more her mind worked to remember, the more she growled in frustration.

"I need some air," She whispered to herself just before walking out of her front door.  
The warm air of the summer night greeted her immediately after walking out of her door. She purred in delight at the feeling as she leaned on the railing on her small patio, instantly forgetting her nightmare.  
She always felt accomplished with her small house since it was something she built herself when she decided to stay in the town of Gate. Though the townspeople did help some, she had done the construction almost completely by herself.  
Everyone in the group was shocked when Katt decided to settle down in the small town that Ryu grew up in. Katt, on the other hand, couldn't understand why they thought like that. She loved the town and its slow pace, and the people were always nice to her, though she was sure it was because she was Ryu's friend.  
They never verbally attacked her for her, sometimes, absent-minded tendencies and her slow grasping brain. They were very calm and patient people and she fell in love with the town.

"This place is the closest place to home I've had in a long time," Katt spoke out loud as she watched the stars above sparkle brightly.  
It wasn't long until Ryu settled in the town, too. She knew part of it was because he could be closer to his sister; to his own kind.  
Katt whimpered a little at that. Ryu had his clan and, though the Dragon Clan had dwindled, they were thriving underground. Every one of her friends, besides Bleu, had their clans, and she was left wondering what was going to happen to the Waren Clan.  
Katt's clan was already small and dying off quickly. After Tiga's demise during their journey, she came to conclude that the Waren clan wasn't made to last very long, since they were a fighting race. Still, a gaping hole in her heart remained as she thought of her clan's impending end.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Katt?" A familiar voice called beside her and she yelped in surprise. There, standing on the other side of the patio, was Nina, part of the Winged Clan.

"Goodness, Nina!" Katt growled, lightly gripping her chest where her heart was. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Nina responded, laughing a little. "you were just in one of your 'spaced out' moments and I figured you needed a break." Katt smiled a little at Nina.

Nina was always one of the only party members who was nice to Katt. They had instantly become friends the moment they had met. Katt believed that it was due to Nina being outed by her clan, so Nina felt like Katt, in a way. Since their group saved the land, the Winged Clan welcomed Nina with open arms and she was currently going through all the motions to be future ruler of Windia.

"Thanks, but there's no break from what I'm thinking of," Katt somberly spoke, her shoulders slumping slightly. In the year since their fated battle with Deathevn, Katt had to constantly think of her clan and what it meant for her to be one of a very few left alive.

"Still thinking of what Sten said?" Nina asked and Katt looked at her. Truthfully, Katt forgot all about what the insufferable Highlander had taunted so long ago. She never put much faith into the monkey's words after a certain point in their journey and would ignore him most the time.

"Actually, I don't remember what he said to me. Besides, this has nothing to do with that nasty Highlander,"

"Then what's wrong?"

"My clan," Katt sighed, knowing she needed to say something to someone. Who better than her best friend, Nina? "my clan is shrinking with every passing day, it seems."

"Then why not marry? Have children? I'm sure the others out there are doing the same, too," Nina suggested and Katt felt Nina place her hand on her shoulder.

"I thought of that plenty of times, but," Katt sighed once more and hid her face in her arms. "my major obstacle would be to find a man who would deal with me and all my shortcomings,"

"Sten's opinions really hit you, didn't they?" Nina asked and Katt huffed at that.

"He was the only one to voice them, but I know the group thought the same as him," Katt couldn't help but think of everyone's stares when directed at her throughout their journey. How Ryu seemed to keep a closer eye on her since he came back to Gate, now.

"Katt," Nina replied instantly and Katt saw the look on her friend's face in her mind's eye; that same apologetic look. "no one thinks that of,"

"Please, Nina," Katt interrupted, looking at Nina now. "I've seen how they all look at me like I'm a child who needs looking after. I can say as a certainty that Ryu is doing just that, now."

"Ryu is not doing that, Katt," Nina tried to smile, but Katt caught the hesitation, the emotions behind her friend's words.

"I see the looks, Nina. Like if he leaves me alone for a minute, I'll do something stupid and need saving,"

"Katt," Nina whispered.

"I'm used to it, though. I know I'm not the smartest, or the quickest of wit, but I can read people. Just wish everyone would come out and say it instead of staying so quiet," Katt felt tired suddenly, and she decided she needed to go to bed, now.

"I think you should," Nina started, but again was interrupted by the Waren.

"I'm sorry, Nina, but I'm getting tired, now. You will still be here tomorrow, right?" Katt watched her friend nod slightly. Nina was visiting Gate on a part vacation, part political standing.

"Yes, I'm staying until the evening. Mina will be taking me home, then,"

"Alright. Let's pick up the conversation then," Katt started for the door, yawning big, but stopped after the yawn passed. "and thank you for the companionship tonight, Nina,"

Nina stood beside the patio of Katt's house as the Waren stepped into her house and closed the door. Nina sighed loudly, running a hand through her hair as she stared at the door for a bit longer.

-If only you knew the truth behind those looks, - Nina thought sadly before she walked back to the church, where her room for the night was.

Cerberuswolf


End file.
